Hermione Granger and the Prince of Darkness
by Cyceiro
Summary: Hermione Granger is going back to Hogwarts as the Transifguration teacher. What happens when she falls for an old teacher of hers? Rated R fr violence, language, sexual situations and possible gore.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

Back to Hogwarts

**It was early in the morning, about 6:30. The sun had just risen, and the birds had begun chirping. The morning joggers are out running, while the others are rolling out of bed grumbling about the day of work ahead. Then, of course, there was a girl who was a category all herself. Hermione Granger. Fresh out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. She had been up since 4:30 packing to return to her beloved school as teacher of Transfiguration.**

__

Damnit! Where the hell is my Hogwarts: A History!

"Hermione, dear! Your going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

"Ok, mom. I'm coming. I'm just trying to find one last book and I'll be ready to leave." Hermione called to her mother. _Jesus! Won't she ever leave me the fuck alone? I'm 20 for Christ's sake! I can do whatever the fuck I want!_

She quickly forgot her precious book, and shrunk her trunk and tucked it away in her pocket. She looked for Cyceiro, picked her up, and they went downstairs together.

"My beauty." Hermione cooed to her owl. Hermione had gotten Cyceiro as a graduation present 2 years ago. She was a black owl with blood red eyes. Hermione put a silver owl necklace on her with a blood drop hanging from it. Thankfully Hermione's parents had not asked her why she had wanted such a dark looking owl and a blood drop necklace for it.

"Well, mother, father, I'll miss you both while I'm away at Hogwarts. I'll write often though. Love you both!" She hugged both her parents, and her mother cried and waved as Hermione apparated to the train station. She quickly found an empty bathroom and enlarged her trunk.

"Thank god. I can finally get out of these retched preppy clothes." Hermione said as she pulled off her shirt. She undressed, then put on a black mini skirt and tight black ¾ length shirt. Strappy black heels were next along with black eyeliner and blood red lipstick. She walked out of the bathroom and onto the train quickly finding an empty compartment. She wanted to sit where the children sit because she didn't feel like dealing with the teachers right now. Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a little girl walked in.

"Oh. I'm sorry miss. I thought this compartment was empty." The little girl squeaked.

"Its quite alright dear. If the other compartments are full, you may sit in here if you'd like."

The girl nodded her head, mumbling about going to see if there are other compartments empty first.

"Well, well, well, Hermione Granger. Who could forget your face?"

"Oh shove off Malfoy."

"Fine then." He walked away and she sighed with relief. _Thank God. Hopefully I wont have any interruptions so I can go to sleep. _She dozed off, and before she knew it she was at Hogwarts.

A/N-Ok, be nice. Lol. This is my first attempt at a fan fiction. So tell me if I did anything wrong and what you think.

Cyceiro


	2. Stalker

Chapter 2:

Stalker

The Welcome Feast went by faster than she had expected. There were a lot more Slytherins this year, and she was secretly grateful. She had always wanted to be in Slytherin, the Gryffindors were just too boring for her, and since she couldn't necessarily hang out with Slytherins she stayed in the library most of her time at Hogwarts. She recognized some of her old teachers. Hagrid, Flitwick, Sprout, and her favorite teacher, Snape. She sat beside him hoping to have a conversation with him, but he didn't say a word to her other then "Hello". After the feast she was making the long journey up to her quarters when she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an empty classroom. It was pitch black, and she could hear the person mumble a locking and silencing charm.

"Who are you? Lumos!" Light filled the room, showing a very smug looking Draco Malfoy.

"Well, hello again Ms. Granger." he smirked.

"Do not call me Ms. Granger like I am a mere child. I demand respect. Due to the fact that we were colleagues now, I trust we shall leave that pathetic house rivalry in the past."

"Shut up, Granger. I'm not here because of some house rivalry. Quite the contrary. I'm quite interested in you, Granger. You've grown to be quite the woman. How about going on a date with me this weekend? To a little Italian restaurant in Hogsmead." He asked in his silkiest voice.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Malfoy. As head of Gryffindor I must stay here and make sure that my students don't throw there own version of a Welcome Back party. I'm sure you have duties to attend to too, considering you most likely still have to plan for your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes." He cleared his throat. Clearly ticked off that she had thought that he would not have finished his plans during the summer.

"For your information, I finished my planning this summer. Its late now, we should be heading to our quarters, but that doesn't mean I'm finished with you. I shall see you later, Hermione." With that he swept out of the classroom leaving a slightly freaked out Hermione. _What did he mean by "I shall see you later, Hermione"? Hopefully nothing bad, maybe just in the Great Hall or something. _She contemplated this as she walked up to her quarters and climbed in bed. _Maybe he was just kidding. _With that thought she was asleep.

-

The next morning she rose at 6.…getting a quick shower and brushing her teeth. She walked out of the bathroom and put on a pink knee-length pencil shirt with a black blouse. She put on simple black high heels that weren't very high, knowing she would be standing most of the day. She put on light make up, put on her robe and buttoned it up, and made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat beside Snape again, this time initiating conversation herself.

"Hello, professor. How was your summer?"

"Hermione, please call me Severus, we're colleagues now. My summer was fine, how about yours?" She was slightly shocked to find he was very nice in the morning. _His students probably piss him off and that's why he was always so mean during and after classes._

"It was alright I guess." They talked through breakfast about different potions and things happening in the wizarding world.

"Well, Hermione, I must take my leave. My first class is about to begin and I'm sure your is too. I shall see you later." _What is with people saying that these days? _She thought as he walked away. She got up and quickly walked to her first class. If she didn't hurry up she was going to be late! The magical bell sounded just as she walked through the door.

"Hello, class. My name is Hermione Granger, and this is Transfiguration. If you have any questions, you may ask them now." Hermione waited, and no one raised their hand. She was about to speak again when someone in the back of the room raised their hand.

"Yes Mr. …"

"Wolfe. Oliver Wolfe."

"Mr. Wolfe, what was your question?"

"Are you friends with Harry Potter?" She had been expecting these sort of questions. About her and Harry and Ron, and their days at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I happen to be very good friends with Harry Potter and was all through my years at Hogwarts. Any other questions?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Snickers were heard through the class.

"Ah, let me guess. A Slytherin?" She turned and looked at the boy who had asked the question. He looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "What, may I ask, is your name?"

"Black, Sirius Black Jr."

"Just like your daddy I see. I knew your father, he was a great man. Now open your books to page eleven and read chapter one." She sat at her desk watching them read, thinking back to her first day in Transfiguration. God, she missed those days. Well, slightly. At least now she can talked to Slytherins without anyone thinking anything bad of her. Before she knew it, the magical bell sounded, signaling the end of class. _Wow that was fast. _The rest of the day flew by with every class asking about her and Harry Potter, and there were a few smart asses like Sirius Black Jr. who asked her out or commented on her looks. _Thank god that's over with. Now for a bath and off to bed. _She took a long bath with music in the background and read. She got out, dried off and slipped into bed. Before she even had time to contemplate anything that had happened that day she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-A/N Thanks for the reviews! Ill try to explain stuff more in the future chapters.

Cyceiro


	3. Planning

Chapter 3:

Planning

The next morning, Hermione woke to an owl tapping on her window.

"I wonder whose owl that is?" she asked herself as she let the owl in her room. She gave the owl a treat as she took the envelope from its leg. As soon as the letter was free, it flew off. Hermione opened the letter and mumbled as she read.

Dear Hermione,

Hey! It's been awhile since we've talked. Hopefully you haven't gotten into any trouble without me! Anyways, I was writing to invite you to a little Halloween party I'm having at my flat. You remember where that is right? Anyways, the party stars at 8 on Halloween night, and wear a costume! Write me back and tell me if you're coming.

With love,

Ginny.

Hermione was very excited by the whole idea of a Halloween party. She was looking for a piece of parchment to write Ginny back, but caught sight of the clock and realized she would be late if she didn't bust a move! She didn't even bother to take a shower, instead pulled her hair up into a ponytail and put on black dress pants and a red blouse. She ran out the door and down to the Great Hall. Grabbing a piece of toast, she ran all the way to her classroom, barely making it before the magical bell sounded.

"All right, class. Today we are going to be transfiguring beetles into buttons, and then back again." She gave them the correct spell and the reverse spell, and sat at her desk calling out instructions to students who weren't quite grasping it. After awhile, everyone seemed to be getting the hang of it, so she let everyone have the rest of the period to talk quietly. She took this time to write Ginny back about the Halloween party.

Dear Ginny,

I'd LOVE to come to your party! What do you think I should wear though? Nothing like last year though. I am still trying to get people to stop calling me Bunny. I can't believe you made me go as a Playboy Bunny! Anyways, I will be there. Write me back to give me some APPROPRIATE ideas of what I should wear to the party.

With love,

Hermione.

The magical bell sounded, and the students were getting up to leave.

"Ms. Sinclair, would you mind taking this up to the Owlry for me? I have a class, and I'll write you a note to tell your next teacher why you we're late." She started to scribble a note.

"But Professor, why don't you just use that owl?" She asked pointing to Cyceiro.

"Cyceiro, my owl, is unable to fly. I bought her right before they we're going to put her down. Most owls don't have necklaces like she does, because they would get hung up on them, but since Cyceiro can't fly, I bought her one to try to cheer her up." Hermione said as she finished the note. Before Ms. Sinclair could say anything, Hermione shooed her out of the classroom. _Poor Cyceiro. Thank Merlin I saved her though._

-

The rest of the week went by normally until Friday afternoon, when the professors, Dumbledore, the Prefects, and Head Boy and Girl all had a meeting. Dumbledore stood up, ready to begin the meeting.

"Every year we have a Halloween Ball, and I don't want this year to be any different. I called this meeting to tell you what your jobs shall be. Head Boy and Girl will be thinking of a theme as well as helping the Prefects with decorating the Great Hall. The Professors will provide any spells or what-not that they need to decorate. Since Halloween is on a Thursday this year, we're going to have to have the Ball the day after Halloween. Decorating should begin after breakfast on the day of the Ball, and fliers should be put up around the school telling students when the Ball is and what the theme is. That is all, you may go." Everyone stood up and shuffled out of the Meeting Room, the Prefects and Head boy and Girl saying how excited they were about the Ball, and the Professors trying to think of spells that might help with decorating the Great Hall.

-

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews. You all should have known there was a reason for the owl having a necklace, I would never purposely put a necklace on an owl if I knew it could get caught on it! I shall try to update soon!

Cyceiro


End file.
